


I want to see (all of you)

by Honeyeonii



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, donghae really loves kyuhyun, i really love kyuhyun, no beta we die like men, once again hyukjae is here to save the day, trying to keep this ship alive with shitting writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyeonii/pseuds/Honeyeonii
Summary: Donghae has a gold medal in staring at Kyuhyun
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Donghae
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	I want to see (all of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all already know who it is  
> back again with another kyuhae  
> I was watching oneyplays while writing this and thats an experience.  
> twitter - @honeyeonii

Donghae usually prided himself in his ability to not constantly stare at Kyuhyun. Now that sounded weird, but it really was a feat for Donghae. Not staring at Kyuhyun was like an Olympic sport. How could you not stare at him? 

Long, beautiful legs. 

Shiny brown hair that slightly covered bright brown eyes. 

Full, pink lips.

Pale, slender neck asking to be marked up. 

Parts of Kyuhyun that everyone got to see. That’s not the only part Donghae was interested in. Even after 15 years together, years of living in shared dorms, sharing changing rooms, Donghae has rarely seen anything past a small glance at Kyuhyun’s stomach. Only a brief glance at the untouched skin that Kyuhyun hid so carefully from the world.

Donghae understood why Kyuhyun didn’t like to show skin like the rest of the group. He understood and respected Kyuhyun’s decision to not show more than necessary. What he didn’t understand was that everyone else in the group didn’t seem to care about seeing more of Kyuhyun. Even Siwon who constantly doted on Kyuhyun, demanding hugs and kisses, holding hands, touching Kyuhyun whenever he could seem to not be curious about the precious secret hidden under Kyuhyun’s baggy clothes.

The baggy clothes. 

Don’t get Donghae started on the clothes Kyuhyun seemed to favor. Big, oversized sweaters, which were cute, Donghae will admit. Suit pants that seemed to never fit Kyuhyun right, falling too short at the ankles, or too baggy in weird areas. The only time Donghae saw Kyuhyun in clothes that fit was during MV’s. But those outfits were always weird within themselves. 

“Donghae, man, are you alright? You’ve been staring at that wall for, like, ten minutes?” Hyukjae asked, looking slightly concerned. 

Donghae turned around, remembering that they were getting ready to go on some current variety show, one he didn’t care to remember the name of. He takes a glance around the large changing room, his eyes stopping on the person of his thoughts. 

Kyuhyun was fixing the wires underneath the back of his light pink sweatshirt. His bent arms causing the sweatshirt to bunch up around the shoulders and pull up, exposing a small sliver of gorgeous pale skin. Smooth skin that rarely sees any light. The desire to run over to Kyuhyun and caress the newly exposed skin was coursing through Donghae’s veins. 

The way Kyuhyun’s dipped lightly, making perfects little indents. Donghae thinks his hands were meant to be there. He wonders what Kyuhyun’s hips would feel like underneath his hands. He wonders what kind of sounds would Kyuhyun make as he slides his over his stomach. 

Donghae wonders if Kyuhyun’s moans are as beautiful as his singing voice.

All too soon the Kyuhyun’s sweater fell back down, covering the small section of skin that Kyuhyun rarely showed. It took everything in Donghae to not push the sweater back up, show everyone in the room the true beauty Kyuhyun was hiding. 

“Hyukjae, I’m crashing at your dorm, I’m too tired to go back to mine,” Donghae says as he collapses next to Hyukjae in the back of the van. 

“Just have the manager take you home!” Hyukjae demands. They both know that Hyukjae doesn’t mind.

“But yours and Kyuhyun dorm is so comfortable! And it’s lonely at my apartment.” Donghae whines slightly, putting a pout on to seal the deal with Hyukjae.

“Fine, whatever, just don’t bother me.” Hyukjae huffs but has a small smile on his face. 

“Where is Kyuhyun?” Donghae asks the manager, who was sitting in the driver’s seat, messing around on his phone. 

“He’ll be here in a few minutes; he left his phone in the changing room.” The manager answers, still looking at his phone. 

Soon the van door was being slammed open and Kyuhyun is piling himself into the empty seat. His bangs brushed back, a few pieces falling back towards his face. His face clear of all the heavy makeup they are forced to wear. 

Donghae thinks Kyuhyun is most beautiful when his face is bare. 

“Donghae? Are you coming to the dorm tonight?” Kyuhyun asks innocently. Straightening out his shirt before buckling himself in. 

The ride back was quiet as the boys took the time to relax from the long filming. Donghae found his eyes wandering back to Kyuhyun every few minutes. Kyuhyun, who had his headphones in, casually nodding his head to whatever song was currently playing on his iPod. More of his brushed-back hair falling into his eyes as he scrolled through the many songs. Donghae found himself enraptured with the way Kyuhyun’s thin fingers glided across the small screen. 

Donghae thinks maybe he stares at Kyuhyun more than he realized. 

Once they made it back to the dorm, Kyuhyun made a beeline towards his bedroom, mumbling about how all he wanted to do was lay down and not think about anything. Donghae was about to head into the kitchen when Hyukjae called out to him.

“We gotta talk, man.” Hyukjae says as he pats the seat next to him. Donghae gently sits on the couch, thoughts racing of what he could have possibly done now to upset Hyukjae. He wonders if he went too far with the jokes during today's recording. 

“I’m just going to ask, do you like Kyuhyun?” 

Donghae hated when Hyukjae was straight to the point. Doesn’t give him time to fabricate some weird lie. If this is how Hyukjae wanted to go about it, he might as well follow his pace.

“Yes, is it obvious?” Donghae wonders if Hyukjae can tell, does Kyuhyun know.

“Yes, it’s obvious to everyone but Kyuhyun it seems.” Hyukjae answers calmly, somehow reading Donghae’s mind in the process.

“Anyway,” Hyukjae continues. “That’s not the point, the point is I am tired of seeing you pine for him and not do shit about it. So, do shit about it.” Hyukjae never really was good at these types of talks, but he hoped being straight forward would be easy for Donghae to understand. 

“You want me to confess?” Donghae asks slowly.

“Yes! Please, especially if you’re spending the night here. I don’t want to hear you talking about Kyuhyun the entire time. So, go in there and do something about this.” 

Hyukjae gets up from the couch, dragging Donghae with him and not so gently pushing him towards the direction of Kyuhyun’s room.

“And if anything happens, please try to be quiet. I have an early schedule tomorrow.” Hyukjae says with one last look before closing the door to his bedroom. 

Donghae shakes his head slightly before making his way over to Kyuhyun’s door, hesitating slightly before knocking. He hears shuffling on the other side before the door is swung open. Kyuhyun looks at him questioningly before moving aside to let Donghae in.

“Can we talk?” Donghae asks. The confused look on Kyuhyun's face grows more intense as he takes a seat at the edge of his bed, moving to the side to give room to Donghae.

“Everything okay?” He asks.

Donghae moves to sit, grabbing Kyuhyun’s hand once he is settled. He rubs small circles into Kyuhyun’s hand as he thinks through what he wants to say. He looks down at their hands and notices that Kyuhyun is wearing shorts. His long, pale legs exposed and up close to Donghae, making him want to reach out and touch.

“How come you never show skin around me?” Donghae starts with. “I mean, I hardly ever see you wear shorts.”

“I just have no desire to show more skin than necessary. I thought you knew this?” Kyuhyun answers calmly, but Donghae still heard the small undertone of hurt in his voice. 

“I know, I know. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just.” Donghae rushes to find some sort of way to fix this. 

“I mean, you’re beautiful, Kyuhyun. Every part of you. Your skin is so pretty, did you know that?” Donghae whispers, slowly towards Kyuhyun so their faces were close. He could feel Kyuhyun’s breath graze his cheek. “I’ve never seen someone with such pretty skin. So soft and smooth.” 

He feels Kyuhyun’s breath hitch. Donghae takes this as a sign to continue, slowly removing his hand from Kyuhyun’s. He gently lifts up the bottom of Kyuhyun’s shirt. He pulls back to look at Kyuhyun.

“May I?”

Kyuhyun nods and his eyes fall shut as he feels Donghae’s hands caress his sides, right above the edge of his shorts. Donghae’s soft hands touch each and every part of Kyuhyun’s sides and stomach. Squeezing at the small pocket of fat that laid on each of his sides. 

“Gorgeous,” Donghae murmurs. 

Donghae's hands slowly climbed higher underneath Kyuhyun’s shirt. Brushing lightly over Kyuhyun’s nipple, drawing out a soft moan. The sound was heaven to Donghae’s ears. Just as beautiful as he thought it would be. He flicked over them again, drawing out a louder moan. 

Suddenly Donghae shifts their positions, pulling Kyuhyun onto his lap. Feeling Kyuhyun’s thighs on either side of his sent a shiver down his back. He slid his hands back up Kyuhyun’s shirt, tugging it all the way up and over, urging Kyuhyun to lift his arms up. With the shirt gone, Donghae was blessed with a sea of milky white skin and two pretty, pink nipples. 

Donghae began to leave wet, open mouth kisses on Kyuhyun’s chest leading up to his neck. He sucked lightly on Kyuhyun’s pulse point, melting at the way Kyuhyun’s hands grasped onto his shoulders. 

“Donghae, kiss me, please.” Kyuhyun breathed out. 

Donghae pulled back from Kyuhyun’s neck, admiring the small red spot that was blossoming. He looked at Kyuhyun as he brought their mouths together. Kissing Kyuhyun was addicting, intoxicating. Every slid of their tongues together sent a shiver down Donghae’s spine. His body screaming for more. 

“Kyuhyun,” Donghae pulls back slightly. “I love you. I love every part of you. I want this to work.” He continues seriously. Kyuhyun’s eyes sparkle as he smiles, bringing their mouths back together. Between kisses, Donghae manages to make out an ‘I love you too.’

Donghae believed if he had any purpose in life, it was this.  
Kissing, touching, loving Kyuhyun. 

If Donghae thought it was hard not to stare at Kyuhyun before, it was even harder not to when he knew what the other looked like during their most blissful moments.


End file.
